Summer
by aisaretai794
Summary: Summer is probably my most favorite season for many years now. Of course, it wouldn't have been so if not for her...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, even though I said in my Profile (if anyone read it) that I wouldn't be working on fics for a while as I work on my art instead, I could not resist the inspiration that made me write this one. I plan on making a next chapter (which shall be called _**SUMMER AFTER**_), but for now, a one-shot would suffice. I shall update it when I can. Hope you like it!_

_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: JKR owns HP**

**

* * *

**

**SUMMER BEFORE  
**

"Come on, Sev! What's taking you so long?" she called back to me from at least 4 yards away.

"Wait..." I panted. "I need a moment to rest..." I clutched at the stitch in my side, gasping for air. I went closer to a tree and leaned against it, cursing my lack of endurance.

Ahead, Lily giggled. "Aw...," she mocked, looking at how pathetic I was being. "Is this too much for the old man?"

"When I get there, Evans...," I said, trying to sound threatening and obviously failing at it as I felt blood rush to my cheeks. Can I get more pathetic than this?

She, however, didn't seem to be taking me seriously, for she laughed once again, with more mirth this time. Why was it that with just the sound of her laughter, my irritation would vanish? It did not make any sense to me, none at all.

"Bring it on, _Snape_," she replied, even raising her dainty hands into two fists in front of her face. "The Sorting Hat didn't put me in Gryffindor by accident, you know."

"Don't remind me," I muttered, grimacing as I looked away from her. It was cruel. Even after 4 years I still can't get over it. How could the Sorting Hat have placed her in _that _House. Moreover, with _him_?

Having his repugnant face flashing through my mind made my irritation resurface in more amounts than I felt previously. However, she laughed once again and just like that, it vanished. _Fascinating._

I turned to look at her and saw how truly beautiful her face was when it was filled with joy and stretched into a radiant smile. Her almond-shaped eyes had crinkles in the sides and were a bit teary as her enjoyment made them wet. Emerald gems shone in them and twinkled stunningly.

I must've been staring at her for quite a while, possibly managing to look even more idiotic, for she giggled again and said, "Well, what are you waiting for, slow-poke? Day's a wasting!"

She looked at me expectedly and waited. I sighed and moved away from the tree, trudging as I labored to catch up with her. She gave me an encouraging smile and nodded. Then, her auburn hairwhirled behind her as she once again turned her back on me and walked forward.

I lumbered behind her, growing more and more tired with every step. Although it was almost sunset, the summer heat was still scorching me, making me sweat like a dog. Yet, for some reason, I could not bring myself to hate the fact that this sweltering temperature was caused by this sunny season. Summer is probably my most favorite season for many years now. Of course, it wouldn't have been so if not for _her_.

A grin spread on my face as I once again thought about how only_ I_ can spend time with Lily during this season, about how only _I_ can see her almost every day outside school, about how only _I_ can enjoy her company without the watchful and disapproving eyes of anyone especially Gryffindors and Slytherins. But most importantly, I delight in the fact that that spoiled brat, good-for-nothing _Potter_ would never be able to be alone with her for hours and hours, being the closest friend she has. Now, _that _made my day.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice I had caught up with her until my nose bumped into her back.

I staggered behind, blushing furiously as I spluttered, "S-Sorry…"

Her giggle filled the air once again. "Sev, do you need glasses or anything?"

"'Course not…" I mumbled.

"Anyways, come on! We're almost there!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me through branches that obscured the path ahead of us.

It took a while for me to answer her as I was very much aware of the feel of her hand holding mine. All logical thought seemed to evaporate and the only thing in my mind was _joy_. Pure, utter joy. _Take that James Potter._

When composure came back to me, I asked, "Where exactly is _there_?"

"Someplace _magical_, you'll see!"

After a few more moments and through even thicker branches, she finally stopped. "We're here…," she whispered.

All around us, wild flowers of almost every color were scattered throughout a meadow. The tall trees surrounding it made a makeshift roof that would most likely give shelter when it rains. It was a breathtaking sight to behold.

"Hey, Sev," Lily called my attention quietly as if she was afraid to disturb the peace in the place.

"Yeah?" I smiled timidly at her.

"Do you think I'll get expelled if I use a spell here?"

"Why would you use magic here?" I asked, confused.

She looked worried. "I wanted to show you something, but I'll need a little magic to be able to."

I looked around us, making sure no one else was there. Then I turned to her and squeezed her soft hands a little. "Go ahead. I don't think it would be bad seeing as there aren't any Muggles around to see it." I gave her a reassuring smile.

Her answering smile was lovely. "Thanks, Sev."

She took a deep breath and then took out her wand with her free hand. "_Aguamenti._"

She sprinkled the water she made throughout all the flowers she could reach. After that, she looked at me again and smiled.

I smiled back although confused again. "Watering the plants?" I asked teasingly.

She laughed. "That wasn't the only thing I was doing. Don't worry. You'll see it in a while. Any moment now, in fact."

We waited silently for whatever it is she wanted me to see, our hands never disconnecting. After a few minutes, the day was coming to an end and it was twilight.

And just as the sun went down, the flowers caught its light coming from an opening between trees yards away from us. The droplets of water on them twinkled. It was like small diamonds were embedded on them, making them sparkle and glisten. The effect she created made the place even more enchanting than it already was. The entire thing looked as if it was a picture that came from one of the Muggle's fairytale books. And though these stories were often ridiculed by witches and wizards, the scene before me was something I could never have made fun of.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lily whispered.

I looked at her and almost gasped out loud.

_She_ was beautiful, now more than ever. The light coming from ahead of us shone on her face making the emerald in her eyes shine just like the diamonds on the flowers. The only difference was that her green gems were more elegant, more striking, more magnificent than any other. She herself was the most breathtaking image I would ever see. She belonged to this fairytale place.

Eyes still on her, I replied, "It is…"

She turned her face to me and once more, smiled her beautiful smile. How could you not bring yourself to smile back?

We made our way to a large tree and sat down on its roots. We talked for what must have been hours and hours about almost everything from our upcoming O.W.L.s, how and when she found this place, things at home, events in the school and almost anything we could think of.

When it was almost too dark for us to see the way home, we reluctantly left the meadow, still hand in hand, thinking about the next time we'd visit the place.

Nothing could have ever ruined that time, a time only the two of us had shared. Being with her in that magical place, I was made to realize how much I truly loved her. I was astounded about how much I cared for her. It made me wonder if I would ever be able to make her truly and wholly _mine_, if I would ever be able to tell her how I feel. But for now, I was content in the fact that _I _was _hers_.

If I had known it was our last summer together, would I still have been content on how things were? If I had known it was our last summer together, would I have told her then?

* * *

_Please review! Your honest opinions will certainly be valued and respected!_

_Thanks a lot!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here it is! I finally got around to solidifying the idea in my head_. _Wee~! I've been so inspired lately! The excitement and anticipation I feel for Deathly Hallows: Part 1 is choking me (in a good way, of course!). I'm so hyper all the time! Productive, productive, productive!_

_By the way, many thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you like this one too! Enjoy!_

_**UPDATE:** I changed the status of this story from Complete to In Progress. I'm adding one last chapter and I promise it's really the last one :D I'm in the process of writing it and will upload it as soon as I'm done. I hope you'll be patient with me! Thanks again!  
_

_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:** JKR owns HP

* * *

**SUMMER AFTER**

The knock on my bedroom door almost made me jump. It did, however, manage to make me drop my Potions book which fell onto my foot.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I clutched my injured foot, hopping towards my bed. I glanced at the door and saw my mum with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry, Lily darling," she chuckled softly. "I didn't think you would be so surprised." She then went and sat beside me, placing a hand on my back.

"S'okay," I smiled to her, embarrassed.

"What were you thinking about, sweetheart?" she asked.

I looked down to my foot, continuously massaging it, praying that my mum would not see through my lie. "Nothing..."

She sighed, "You never were good at lying,"

I stayed silent, not meeting her eyes. She pressed on, "What's the matter?" When I still didn't answer, she sighed once again and removed her hand from my back. She stood up and picked up my book from the floor near my window.

"_Advanced Potion Making_," she read the title. "One of your favorite subjects, right?"

I nodded, "It's also Sev's-."

I stopped abruptly and looked back down as a mixture of misery and frustration filled me. After what happened in school, I did my best not thinking about him anymore. I felt like I was being suffocated every time I slipped. Thinking about him happened a lot, and the pain never waned.

"Lily...?" Mum's concern was evident in her voice. She came to sit beside me again, placing the book on my bedside table. "Did something happen between you and Severus?"

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to fight back the painful memories. I nodded again.

"I'm sure you'll be able to fix it, whatever it is," she said, making comforting circles on my back.

I shook my head and rubbed the corners of my eyes where a few tears had escaped. "I... I don't think so, mum... He... he had already chosen...," I sobbed.

"Chosen what, honey?"

"He chose to be with people who won't do any good to him or to the world," I replied, feeling the same resentment I felt on that night, but this time, overwhelming sadness accompanied it. Until now, I couldn't understand his decision. Was he really like that? Like _them_? If he was, was I so blind not to see it?

"I told him we weren't friends anymore, that he had chosen his way and I had chosen mine..." Indignation seeped into my voice. I was surprised to see my fists clenched. I heaved a sigh and unclenched them. The next thing I knew, uncontrollable tears fell from my eyes, and I was holding onto my mother, crying my heart out.

"Why does it hurt so much, mum? I chose this, didn't I? I've already made my decision. _Then why doesn't the pain stop?_"

"Why is it that I keep thinking about him? That every time I do, I feel like Slytherin's snake is constricting my chest. That every time I do, I long to see him so much. I feel like I want to take back what I said, but when I catch myself thinking about it, regretting it, I start hating myself."

"I can't take it, Mum! I'm tired and confused and angry and sad and, and-"

"You were in love with him, honey..."

My head snapped up. My eyes met with my mother's as she smiled gently at me. She had the same green eyes as mine and they were filled with kindness and compassion.

"W-what...?" Now I was even _more_ confused. _Me?_ In _love?_ With _Sev?_

"Sweetheart, you wouldn't be feeling all these if you didn't," she tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. Her hand caressed my face, wiping my tears away as I stared blankly at her.

"Before I knocked on your door, I saw you looking out your window," she explained. "I could tell you were looking at the spot across the street where he usually waited for you. And honey, you looked _lost_, like a part of you was taken away..."

I silently thought over what she said. Without realizing it, I had been staring out of my window, no longer reading the book in my hands. It was as if I was checking, _hoping_ that he would be there, waiting for me...

More tears cascaded down my cheeks as the realization settled in me.

"To be honest with you, Lily," my mum continued. "I think he loved you too..."

"Then _why_? Why did he choose Mulciber and Avery and the rest of them over me? Why did he continue being with them if he loved me?"

"Maybe because he didn't see how much you're worth, Lily. He didn't see what he was losing and was blinded by others. He didn't see just how much _more_ you mean to him than the rest of them."

"_Why_?"

I had never cried so much before. I held onto my mum for a long time, feeling as if I would crumble to pieces if she let me go. The question never left my head, frequently escaping through my mouth, never going to get the answer it needed.

By the time I was able to let my mom go without the fear of falling apart, my resolve was renewed. I had loved Sev and, if it was like my mum had said, he loved me too. But the fact that he chose to go on with his path towards being a Death Eater remained. As I had told him, he had chosen his way and I had chosen mine. Realizing I loved him didn't change that fact.

Still, I couldn't help thinking that if I knew I loved him beforehand, would I still have given up on changing him? If I knew I loved him, would I have tried to persuade him, to _beg_ him to choose _me _instead?

* * *

_Please review! Your honest opinions will always be valued and respected!_

_Thanks guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Whew! That was fast! Inspiration just keeps on coming. I don't know if it's from the excitement I feel for Deathly Hallows or because the start of classes is coming nearer, making me want to savor what's left of my freedom and free time. I might not be able to do this anymore when school starts again. Huhu... :(_

_Anyways, thanks again for all those who reviewed the last chapter. Sadly, this will be the final chapter for this story. Hope you still enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: **JKR owns HP

* * *

**SUMMER FOREVER**

The black clad figure continued walking towards his destination, staying as far away from anyone as possible. No one paid much attention to him, for as soon as you glanced at him, an urge to look away followed imminently. There was something about the look on his face, the coldness in his eyes that repelled all acts of friendliness.

Some who were brave enough to continue gawking at his unusual appearance wondered where he was going. By the looks of it, he was heading towards the dead end, a sort of unfinished road near the edge of the town. There, huge rocks were piled on top of one another. The real estate agents who wanted to use that piece of land always found themselves unable to do so for one reason or another. It had been there for so long that the town's people didn't bother with it anymore. There was nothing to see there. Still, the man walked on, never changing his path. Soon, he disappeared from the peoples' sight and was immediately forgotten.

When Severus Snape was sure that no one, magical or non-magical, was following him, he hurried his pace and soon arrived at the place. He glanced around him one last time, making sure he wasn't being watched.

It was dark and cold. Winter was already near. Residents nearest the area where he stood were already in their homes, warming themselves up.

Satisfied by the lack of onlookers, he walked forward. If anyone saw him doing so, they would have thought themselves mad, for as he took a step forward, he disappeared from sight. Instead of colliding with the rocks that were blocking the way to who knew where, he simply walked through them as if they weren't even there.

The other side of these rocks was even more impossible to understand. Though winter was near, wild flowers were still in full bloom as if it was spring. It was as if time ran differently on this side of the rocks.

Yet, he was not surprised nor deterred to see the meadow in this state. In fact, he looked around with approval in his eyes.

It was odd seeing him there. He wore black from head to toe, had black hair and black eyes against sallow-looking skin. His whole image contrasted the color and air around the place. He looked cold and uncaring while his background was filled with warmth and a sense of serenity. Anyone who knew him knows how unlikely it is for him to be in such a setting. Yet, there he was.

Severus walked to the middle of the meadow and pulled out his wand.

"_Aguamenti,_" he thought the incantation. A jet of clear water poured out from the tip of his wand. He then sprayed it all over the meadow, making sure he reached every leaf and every petal in sight.

"_Lumos Maxima,_" he thought next. This time, a massive ball of light ignited on the tip of his wand. He raised his arm and threw off this ball upwards. The bright light reached every part of the meadow, making the water droplets he previously casted glimmer and sparkle. He had created an image of gems set on the foliage.

A small smile stretched his thin lips, his dark eyes warmed up. But as soon as these emotions showed on his face, they disappeared and were replaced by coldness and pain.

His hands clenched into fists. He breathed in and out deeply as if he was trying to calm himself down. After a few moments of silence, he had composed himself again. He whirled around and walked towards an old tree. He sat down on its roots, staring at the beautiful scene in front of him. The ball of light he had casted was still hovering in the middle of the meadow, still allowing him to see the effect he wanted to see. It would vanish after a few more minutes so he watched the field silently, drinking in the sight.

And as he was quietly looking around, she came into view. She walked from behind the tree he was leaning on, not making any noise as she did. She looked around the meadow and then glanced down to see him seated on the tree they sat on on the day she first showed him this place. A sad smile spread on her face and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

She sat down beside him and noticed that the hand resting on his side was open, its palm facing upwards. She placed her hand on top of his and leaned on the tree as well. He did not react as she did so, merely remaining quiet. She closed her eyes and smiled a content smile.

They stayed still for moments, enjoying the serenity around them, until he finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Lily…" He did not look at her when he said it. He was still looking ahead of him, but now, it was as if he did not truly see what was in front of him.

She sighed, "Why do you always start with that statement?"

He did not reply.

She sighed once again, though this time, she chuckled softly afterwards. "I've told you a million times, Sev. I forgive you…," she smiled gently to him.

Yet, he continued not meeting her eyes. "If only I could turn back time…," he muttered bitterly. "Change the things I did, make the right decisions…" He shut his eyes tightly and bowed his head low.

The sad smile returned to her face, her emerald eyes glinted with tears that now fell down her cheeks. She shook her head slightly, "That's not how life's supposed to be lived, Sev; I realized that a while back."

"Times would always come when you would ask yourself questions of _what if_s and think of _if only_s. But you shouldn't dwell on those things; you shouldn't dwell on the past. If you do, how would you be able to live in the present? How would you be able to enjoy the moment? Nothing will happen to you if you continue holding onto the things that had happened. Don't you know that the present is more important than the past or the future?"

He was silent, lost in his own thoughts, as she reprimanded him gently. Regret and self-resentment were evident in his features. Seeing him like this made her even sadder.

"Please stop tormenting yourself, Sev…," she whispered to him. "I can't stand seeing you like this. Please?"

She squeezed his hands a little. Still, he did not react, did not reply. She stared pleadingly at him, and after a while he sighed. He raised his head and looked around to see that the light he had casted was now gone.

She followed his gaze and saw that darkness had once again filled the place. Though the cold season was near, the place remained warm.

She smiled gently once again. "Thank you for doing this, Sev… I really didn't think you would ever come back here. I remember you always got lost," she giggled softly, but then stopped and looked at his face once more. Sorrow had once again filled her eyes. "Why is it you're always lost and alone, Sev?"

She noticed then that his eyes were once again closed, his face looked tired, his breathing slow and deep. He was falling asleep. For a while, he tried to fight off the sleepiness. He rubbed his eyes and sat straighter, but she knew he was succumbing to it. A crease was still present between his eyebrows; a frown was still on his lips. After a while though, as he drifted deeper into his slumber, his features relaxed more and more.

She blinked in surprise as he showed a completely unguarded side of him. Moments passed as Lily continued staring at him. Then, a tear welled up in his eye and cascaded down his cheek.

She reached out a hand to wipe it away, but retracted it immediately. For a moment, she had forgotten. She would not be able to touch him, for her hand would surely pass through. She was a ghost; she no longer had a solid body.

The reason he did not reply to her, did not look at her, did not react to her in any way was that he could not hear her, could not see her, could not feel her.

She sighed sadly and brought her hands to wipe the tears off her own face. She then stood up as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She glanced at where the sound was coming from and saw her husband. They smiled gently at each other.

He came to stand beside her, taking her hand in his. She looked back down at the sleeping figure of her best friend. He finally looked at peace.

A sad smile once again formed on her lips as fresh tears poured down her face. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, wishing he would be able to feel it. "You're not lost or alone anymore, Sev…," she whispered through her tears. "You're home, in the warm and peaceful place you've always wanted to be in…" As she said it, she knew it was true. This magical place would always welcome him, always be glad of his presence. It was a place where he rightfully belongs.

Lily straightened up and leaned on James' shoulders. "Thank you, Severus," he said without any trace of the hatred he used to show for the man. "Please take care of Harry for us…"

They watched him for a few more moments before deciding to go. Glancing back one last time and whispering one last "thank you", Lily walked hand in hand with her husband, leaving her closest friend in their meadow of eternal summer.

* * *

_I just want to explain that Lily and James' ghosts here in this fic are different from Hogwart's ghosts. They're not like Nearly Headless Nick and the others that were either afraid of death or have extraordinarily strong connections to the locations they haunt (from Harry Potter Wikia). Lily and James are more like the ghosts in our world that, I think, though present cannot be seen, heard or felt. I hope I was able to clear that up. :)_

_

* * *

Please review! Your honest opinions would certainly be valued and respected. Thank you very much guys!_


End file.
